


My Love, My Sun

by luukia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Victor Nikiforov, not short anymore now, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: Yuuri finally arrived at Russia! This is his life during his training in Rusia!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something short for my favorite couple from Yuri on Ice !  
> I hope I can write more. I hope this fic can be the beginning to many more !

Ever since Yuuri decided to switch his homerink to Russia, he was busy preparing for the move. So much paperwork he had to do and he also took online russian lesson. Although Viktor was kind enough to volunteer as Yuuri’s language teacher, Yuuri politely declined. Viktor was a genius alright, but because of his infatuation with Yuuri, most language lesson turned into ‘bedroom lesson’ instead which was not helping at all. 

 

Viktor then went back to Russia first because he said,”I need to prepare my home properly for my beloved honey! Don’t worry Yuuri, I will leave Makkachin with you so you won’t get lonely!”

 

So after all the preparation were done, from paperwork and his luggage safely delivered to Russia beforehand,Yuuri and Makkachin finally followed Viktor to Russia. Yuuri had been to Russia before, he knew Russia was colder than most places on earth but what he didn’t know was how  **cold**  Russia was during winter. Maybe the reason why Yurio and Viktor could stay slim was because all those stored fat got burned to keep their body temperature.

 

Being the ever devoted lover, Viktor was already waiting in the airport with hot steamy Starbucks in hand for Yuuri. Which he immediately regretted, because with all his hands occupied, he couldn’t hug Yuuri. Realizing Viktor’s inner turmoil, Yuuri snuggled into Viktor’s warm cocoon.

 

“I missed you,” Yuuri started. 

 

“I missed you more.” Viktor was holding the urge to just throw the damned cups and reached his hand into those supple waist. 

 

“This is not a competition Nikiforov,” Yuuri chided.

 

“We’ll see about that. Come on, I will introduce you properly to Yakov!” 

 

~*~

 

After picking up Makkachin, the two of them went to the ice rink. Since they will be using Yakov’s rink, they had to greet Yakov properly. The old man was standing in front of the rink, he may not said it but he was actually quite exciting into meeting Yuuri. Yakov knew the japanese was talented although Yuuri’s nerves kept on getting in the way of his beautiful skating and Yakov did become Viktor’s replacement for a day. 

 

Yuuri was incredibly different from his other skater. The japanese polite demeanor was like a breath of fresh air for him. Ever since Yakov knew that Yuuri would move into Russia, he was determined to keep Yuuri as his mental anchor from going mad. 

 

Especially since Yakov’s doctor told him that his  blood tension was starting to rise into dangerous level. The russian skating family was full of talent, but they were also the main reason behind Yakov’s health problem. He always said they were,” A bunch of insufferable bastards. One day I will snap and kill all of them while they sleep.”

 

Let’s hope those day will never come. Stay strong, Yakov ! 

 

Despite Viktor insistence in coaching Yuuri  **and** still skating professionally, Yakov was not having none of that. He volunteered to be Yuuri’s coach and Viktor can be his assistant instead. 

 

“But Yakov, I promised my Yuuri that I will coach him!” Viktor whined. 

 

“And you are coaching him! What’s there to complain about?” Yakov shrugged nonchalantly. 

 

“As your  **assistant.** I should be his main coach,not you!” Viktor’s words were full of venom. His grasp on Yuuri tightened like he won’t ever let Yuuri go. 

 

“Mr.Feltsmant , I feel honored that you will coach me but Viktor did promise me that he will coach me instead.” Yuuri added. Viktor looked at him like he was literal angel. 

 

Yakiv in return sighed,” Listen, Katsuki you want to skate on the same ice as this idio- , I mean with Viktor, right?”

 

“Yes?” Yuuri sounded uncertain. He didn’t understand why would Yakov pointed the obvious. 

 

“And you want to beat him fair and square, right?” 

 

“Of course!” 

 

“Then you also know if he insisted on coaching you while practicing his own routine , that means he will have to tire himself twice as you just to keep up with the program. And we both know he will keep pushing himself despite his  **age** and stamina limit screaming at him. How’s that fair and square?”

 

“Yuuri! Don’t listen to him! This old yasha is trying to manipulate you!” Viktor reached into Yuuri and covered Yuuri’s ears with his hand. 

 

“Don’t you want to beat him while he’s at his best condition?” Yakov pulled the last trigger. He smirked, knowing from the look of it, Yuuri was considering his word carefully. 

 

“You’re right Mr.Feltsman. Ah, no. I mean, coach. Coach Feltsman I will be under your guidance!” Yuuri bowed his head in perfect 45 degrees. Practically shoving Viktor out of his way. 

 

Viktor looked at Yuuri like the japanese had just kicked a crying puppy in front of him. 

  
  


~*~

 

After Viktor finishes touring the rink for Yuuri, the two of them went back to Viktor’s apartment which was not that far from the rink. Yuuri insisted he wants to walk back home when Viktor was ready to haul a cab because the russian worried his Yuuri would be too tired from the flight. 

 

“I’m fine Viktor. Besides, I want to know the neighborhood and walking will help me embrace the feeling better.” Yuuri smiles. 

 

“The feeling? What are you feeling?” Viktor asks. 

 

“Well,  **this.** All of this is a little overwhelming. I feel like when I first went to Detroit. New country, new coach, new language , everything is brand new. Except now..” Yuuri peers at Viktor,his smile is mischievous. 

 

“Now..?”

 

Yuuri tiptoed and lands a chaste kiss on Viktor’s cheek. “Now I’m not alone. I have you.” 

 

“Always. I won’t ever let you be alone again  _ luchik _ .” Viktor leaned down to kiss Yuuri properly, his touch was soft, just a flutter. When he looked at Yuuri, brown orbs glowing so bright just like the first time he saw him dancing, he knew. He had found his missing L’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we finally get to see how Lilia react to Yuur!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Yuuri going to meet Lilia! And finally Viktor get some action as well!

Viktor should’ve known. 

He should’ve known just how utterly irresistible Yuuri was. No one can resist the sweet temptation of that delectable ass and those toned thigh. God, Viktor would build a shrine just for that thigh. Those delectable thigh, the way it flexed when Yuuri stretch was downright sinful. No sane man could resist it. If Yuuri would allow him, he would spend every waking hours worshipping it, exploring every nook and cranny, his tongue savouring every bits of Yuuri’s sweat as Viktor took him apart. 

ANYWAY. 

Viktor knew Yuuri was an amazing skater. He knew Yuuri had some over enthusiastic fans (like that Minami guy. He still had some unfinished business with Minami. No one should be allowed to ogle at Yuuri’s ass but him!) But he thought Yuuri was only famous in Japan. 

Who would’ve known that Yuuri had fans in Russia, more precisely who would’ve known that Lilia’s students were Yuuri’s fans?! They were ballet dancers for fuck sake! They didn’t even flinch when Yurio became Lilia’s student! But now they wouldn’t stop looking at Yuuri not so discreetly! Shouldn’t they be busy practicing since they were in ballet studio?! 

“So you are Minako’s student?” Lilia was looking down at Yuuri, literally. The former prima was eyeing Yuuri from the tip of his hair to the bottom of his worn out ballet shoes. If Yuuri was a lesser man, he would’ve squeaked but he kept his posture straight and returned the glance. His eyes was looking into Lilia’s green one. 

“Yes ! Minako-sensei taught me ballet ever since I was 7!” Yuuri replied. 

With one eyebrow raised, Lilia replied,” .. I see. I need to judge Minako’s student with my own eyes. Start from passe.” Lilia clapped her hands, all her students quickly scurried away, sitting on the side to watch this new spectacle. 

“Wow, is that the notorious japanese Yuri ? He looks so damn fine!” Viktor heard one of the girl whispered to her friends. He casted a side glance and secretly moved a tiny bit closer to them. 

“Japanese Yuri?” 

“Yes ! You know our Yuri, right? The angsty rebellious child one?” 

“Aah, yes. I heard he won that figure skating competition, right?” 

“Yes yes ! And that guy over there is the japanese equivalent of our Yuri. His name is Yuuri, with long ‘u’. He won silver by the way, Yuri is the one that won gold.” 

“Oh pity. He won gold for my heart though. Do you think he is single?” Viktor twitched when he heard that. He wanted to shout that Yuuri was very much taken, thank you. In fact, Yuuri did a lot of ‘taking’ before they went to Lilia’s studio. Viktor just couldn’t resist out-of-shower Yuuri. The way his skin blushed a tinge of pink and with Viktor’s bathroom product scent engulfing him. Viktor clenched his hand, not good. He almost had a hard on by just remembering it. 

“Like that ever stop you. I wouldn’t mind if he take me as one of his fling. Just look at him! His face looks so soft, like a hamster but damn boy those body! Is this what they call gap moe ?” 

Viktor clenched his fist, how dare they talked about his Yuuri like that ? Yuuri was his and those girls seemed to grow even louder. They just kept on talking while Yuuri was posing for Lilia. Viktor felt his patience growing thin, he didn’t think he could last another minute when suddenly Lilia casted her glance toward the group. She didn’t even need to raise her voice, her icy green glare was enough to silence the gossiping girls. 

The former prima sighed at the minor distraction. Yuuri was still holding his leg and arm up in arabesque. Truth to be told, Yuuri was good, even better than her girls here. She could see that ballet had been integrated into his bone. Sure Yurio had better body type for ballet but Yuuri made it up with his beautiful grace.

During the grand prix last year, since she was accompanying Yuri Plisetsky, she also took notice to other competitor, to see how her pupils fare against the other older skater. The Switz skater was too vulgar for her taste, rather than on ice, he should’ve performed in a brothel instead. The Kazakhstan warrior lacked the beauty. Rather than beautiful, the Kazakhstan should be called handsome instead. The Canada one was still too young, he might be older than Yuri in age but his soul was lacking. 

And there was Katsuki Yuuri. The only skater than she liked enough to remember his name. She could see that Yuuri started first as a dancer instead of figure skater. He glided across the ice like a beautiful swan, it was like even the tip of his fingers was carefully arranged to create music through his dancing. Even a deaf man could listen to his song, the hymn of love, of his passion and life. 

Lilia smiled to herself, she could not wait to train Yuuri. Maybe she could also make Yuuri perform a ballet recital with her girls. Oh they would be ecstatic, Lilia could see the lust in her girls eyes when Yuuri waltzed in those tight pants. She of course didn’t care about futile things like that, but her girls did. Yuuri could serve as good motivation in her studio.

“That’s enough Yuuri.” Lilia called. She walked to Yuuri and lifted his chin. “Give me your training schedule, we will set up suitable training for you. I heard Yakov will be your coach instead of Viktor?” 

“I’m still Yuuri’s coach as well!” Viktor insisted. 

“Sub coach.” Lilia replied, her gaze still on Yuuri. “I will accept the baton Minako has passed to me. Prepare yourself, Yuuri. I will turn you into the most beautiful swan on ice!” 

“Oh but I already am the most beautiful man, thanks to Viktor.” Yuuri replied, his hand now on his hip, a smirk played on his face. 

Lilia was slightly startled, she didn’t expect that response but she immediately schooled her expression and for the first time ever since Viktor stepped a foot into her studio, she looked at Viktor,” you better be prepared, Viktor. Looks like the young one is catching up to you now.”

“I’m not even 30 yet! I’m still young!” Viktor whined. 

 

~*~

Back to Viktor’s apartment, Yuuri was slowly making himself at home. He already finished unpacking all of his stuff. Some of his knick knack, a gift from his fans was displayed next to Viktor’s. His clothes were folded nicely in Viktor’s closet and not to forget, some of snacks and ingredients that were hard to get in Russia. He doubted he would be able to find kinoko no yama here. 

Makkachin was also recovered after her long flight from Japan to Russia. The big poodle was ecstatic that her two most favourite person on earth was finally home. She jumped into Yuuri’s embrace instead of Viktor, earning herself a whine from her original owner, Viktor. 

“It’s not fair ! Why would Makka greeted you first instead of me?!” Viktor cried. 

“She has good taste in men.” Yuuri replied nonchalantly, hands still stroking Makkachin’s soft fur. 

“Ugh! So cruel! You know I can’t refute to that!” The russian flopped on the sofa, the same sofa where he first watched Yuuri skating to his free skate last year. He made a gesture for Yuuri with both of his arms open,”Come here and console my poor heart. I deserve a reward after all the shit I have to put up today.” 

Chuckling, Yuuri let himself be engulfed into Viktor’s sweet hug. “Viktor, you know they’re just messing with you. You’re not old yet.” 

“I don’t care about that. I know Lilia and Yakov doesn’t mean it. I’m thinking about the other thing. You know.. in Lilia’s studio.”

“My dance hurt you that bad?” Yuuri said, his voice was tinged in pain. 

“NO! Never!” Viktor immediately replied. “I meant when those girls stare at you and all those things they said about you. I hate it.” 

Yuuri leaned back a little, he was leaning his body on Viktor’s knee,”Ah, it’s okay. I’m used to mean comments. They don’t bother me anymore. Well, at least not as much as they used to.” 

“My luchik, they weren’t insulting you.” Viktor pulled his knees, making Yuuri moved closer to his body. His hand wrapped around Yuuri’s cheek,” They were talking about how sexy you are and practically raping you with their eyes. I’m this close to snapping at them.” 

“Oh. W-well, too bad for them, I only want you.” Yuuri replied as he dipped his head down to kiss Viktor. He started slow, their lips barely touch before he pulled away, his breath ghosting over Viktor’s ear as he said,“Take me to bed, Vitya.” 

And who was Viktor to deny such sweet temptation? Like a switch was flipped, Viktor immediately put his arms around Yuuri and lifted the japanese up. Yuuri in return wrapped his legs around Viktor’s waist to steady himself. Oh Viktor could feel himself growing hard as those thighs circled around him. 

Thanks to all those muscle training, Viktor was strong enough to carry Yuuri around. He kissed Yuuri deeply, tongue dancing against each other as he walked to his bedroom. He kicked the door with his foot, pushing it open and threw the japanese to his bed. 

“Oof, eager aren’t you?” Yuuri smirked. 

“For you? Always.” Viktor joined Yuuri on the bed. He returned his lip to their rightful place, on Yuuri’s. His hand traveled further down, to Yuuri’s trousers, he smiled when he touched Yuuri’s half hard on, incredibly pleased to see Yuuri was in the same state as him. 

Not so gently, Viktor hurriedly unzipped Yuuri’s jeans and threw them, not caring where they ended up to. He continued his task to unbutton Yuuri’s white shirt. Really, Yuuri almost always wear white shirt. Most of the japanese people he saw also wear white shirts. Was this a cultural thing? 

Viktor kissed Yuuri all the way down, Yuuri’s legs were splayed on his shoulder. He paid special attention to Yuuri’s navel, earning himself a giggle from the japanese. Yuuri was ticklish there.

When he arrived at Yuuri’s clothed crotch, he paused. He was mesmerized, it was like the feeling you got when you finally met your long awaited friend. He brushed his nose to Yuuri’s hard bulge and inhaled. Oh how he missed this scent, Yuuri’s scent, the scent that will forever etched on his head. 

“Did you just sniffed me?!” Yuuri asked. 

“You’re hard to resist, love.” Viktor continue sniffing. 

“I can’t believe it. I didn’t even get to clean that place!” Yuuri tried to push Viktor away but the russian didn’t even budge. “Ugh, move! Stop sniffing at my underwear!” 

“Oh so it’s okay if I do it without the underwear?” Viktor replied.

“Th-that’s not what I meant!” Yuuri said, flabbergasted. Viktor already took his underwear away and threw it. Probably joining his poor trouser. He didn’t get a chance to react when he suddenly remembered, “W-Wait Viktor! D-Don’t look!” 

Yuuri tried to cover himself but the deed was done. 

“Luchik! Did you shave for me??” Viktor asked, he was staring at the smooth skin, right on the spot where the dark spot of hair should’ve been. He lifted Yuuri’s leg to investigate further. Yep, totally smooth all the way down. 

“No! I mean- Yes! No! Argh! I just wanted to know how it feels, Christ said it was liberating and I got..curious.” Yuuri replied, his face was painted in red all the way to his ear. Viktor decided that red looked good on him. He should consider investing in some suitable range of lingerie for his sweet little dorogoya. A deep maroon red would look incredible against Yuuri’s fair skin. 

“Remind me to thanks Christ for his kind advice then.” Viktor put a kiss on the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “Will you be a good boy and spread those sexy legs for me, love? Let me see all of you.” Viktor pried gently. 

Although a little hesitant, Yuuri complied. He slowly pull his legs away, his hands laid on top of his head, purposely showing himself to Viktor. 

“Beautiful.” Viktor said, enthralled. He leaned down and put a kiss on the smooth surface. There was a little stubble, he couldn’t wait for the stubble to grow longer so he could shave Yuuri himself. He trailed his kiss up to the tip of Yuuri’s erection, earning himself a strained gasps from Yuuri. He kept on licking while his hand played with Yuuri’s balls, squeezing the sacks between his fingers and fondling it roughly. 

“Vit..yah..” Yuuri tried to let his words out but it was so hard with Viktor giving him the best blowjob he ever had. His skin was extra sensitive now with how bare it felt. He felt so exposed, even though this was not his first time naked in front of Viktor. 

A drip of precum started to splurt from the hard length. Yuuri was grasping into the sheet , face dipped into the fluffy pillow behind him. Sweat was forming on his forehead, glistening his face with silky gleam. His moans was coming in a short, stranded voice. Viktor kept his ministration on Yuuri’s dick, he could feel how Yuuri would snapped his hips forward, encouraging him to keep up his good work. 

 

Viktor lapped at the precum gratefully, it had been long lonely days without Yuuri without him. The length weight felt nice inside his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down while his hand pumping Yuuri to release. 

“Vit-Vityha, st-stop!” Yuuri moaned between breaths, he was trying desperately to warn Viktor. 

The russian in return smiled, he knew Yuuri was close now. He eagerly lapped on the precum, preparing himself to catch Yuuri’s release. 

Yuuri finally grabbed a hold on his hair, body went rigid as he released into Viktor’s welcoming mouth. The thick white substance flooded his senses, his mouth was sticky with Yuuri’s cum. He purposely swirled the semen inside his mouth, savouring it like the finest gourmet food he ever tasted. For Viktor, this was the sweetest ambrosia, his neglected cock was leaking precum as he gulped some of the cum.

Viktor let out the remaining cum into his hand and was about to prepare Yuuri with it when the japanese held his hand and said,” No need. I.. I already prepared myself.” 

In that moment, Viktor’s heart did a somersault, he felt like he was ready to combust with lust. His length reacted perfectly by twitching against his toned stomach. 

“Dorogoya, one day you will be the death of me.” Viktor softly said,his eyes was glimmering with love. He started to coat his own cock with Yuuri’s cum, stroking it a few times before he lined his shaft into Yuuri’s welcoming rim. 

“I can try. You know, in Japan we have this term umm.. sweet death.” 

“Sweet death?” Viktor asked, he paused his movement. His cock was right on the door of paradise. Oh he wanted to just thrust into his Yuuri ruthlessly but he also didn’t want to upset his lover by cutting his words off. 

“Yeah. That’s the term when you die because of sex.” Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor’s waist and pulled him closer. “Would you like that?” 

“That would be the greatest thing ever,love. To die while my cock is buried deep inside you. Everyone in the world will know that you are mine then.” 

“I think they already know. You did kiss me during international competition.” 

“Well let’s just say they might need another reminder. Just in case they forget,” Viktor winked. He leaned down and kissed Yuuri hard. “I’m going in, Yuuri.” 

That was the last warning Viktor gave to Yuuri before he started to slam hard in one go. The japanese arched his back in response. Yuuri let out silent scream as Viktor started to piston in and out of him. 

The friction felt amazing. Being inside Yuuri always felt right. Like he was destined to be inside of him. All those years, practicing and competing like a madman was meant for this sole purpose. To be with Yuuri and be joined in body and mind. 

He watched as Yuuri was writhing underneath him. Yuuri’s leg was still interlocked around his waist,Yuuri’s muscle flexed as the japanese tried so hard to keep up with Viktor’s brutal thrust. Viktor always got impatient when they were seperated. He knew their first sex in Russia would be rough. That was why he took his time to loosen himself properly because he didn’t want to agitate Viktor further. Yuuri didn’t want to limp through his first day of practice in Russia. He could imagine Yurio’s furious bickering if the blonde knew that Yuuri was taken so good that he couldn’t practice because his legs felt like jelly. 

But all of that seemed for naught, since Viktor was thrusting into him like an animal in rut. His ass jiggled each time Viktor pushed into him right at his sweet spot. Yuuri’s vision grew whiter as time progressed. He finally gave up his eyes and closed it tight. 

“Yuuri, luchik I’m close. Can I let it out inside you? Please, Yuuri. I promise I will clean it up. You won’t even need to move a muscle, I will properly do everything for you.” Viktor said hurriedly. He could feel his shaft growing even larger inside Yuuri. His precum and Yuuri’s own cum was mixed together. 

“Y-Yes! Vit-yah! Ah! I want it! G-give me all of you!” Yuuri screamed. 

With one last thrust, Viktor held Yuuri steady as string of cum was poured into the hot velvet wall. Viktor sighed in bliss as his body grew lax. Tension finally leaving his body as he kept on coming. He was balls deep inside Yuuri. If Yuuri were a girl,he was sure he had gotten Yuuri pregnant with how deep he had come. 

Even though he just came, Viktor’s length was still hard. After the last drop of his cum finally stopped pouring, he resumed thrusting into Yuuri again,although gently now. 

“N-no! Viktor! I-I can’t anymore!” Yuuri whined. 

“Sssh, it’s okay love. I’m just going to make you come and then we will rest, okay?” Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face and planted a kiss on his tear stained eyes,licking the salty drop away. 

After a few more thrust, Yuuri’s body grew tense as he sobbed through his orgasm,his cum shoot out onto Viktor’s stomach. Painting the pale skin with white sticky cum. 

Waiting until Yuuri finally finished coming, Viktor slowly pulled himself out of the burning cavern. His cum was spilling out of Yuuri’s rim. He swiped some of it and stroked his shaft for release. With a quick, hard stroke, Viktor was coming onto Yuuri’s face. Some of his cum stranded on Yuuri’s midnight dark hair. 

The contrast between white and black color was so beautiful. Viktor lapped at his cum and kissed Yuuri hard. Tasting himself and Yuuri’s cum as they swirled their tongue together. His hand was wandering around Yuuri’s soft lock,now wet with sweat and cum. 

They kept on kissing until the need for oxygen was unbearable. Viktor smiled into the kiss and pressed their body together as he pulled Yuuri into his lap. The japanese was left boneless after their rough session. 

“Bath?” Viktor asked. His hand gently caressed Yuuri’s back. 

Not trusting his voice, Yuuri nodded into Viktor’s shoulder. He could feel Viktor once again lifted him easily like he weight nothing. 

The russian safely put Yuuri into the white marble tub and turned the knob to let lukewarm water pouring. Viktor kissed Yuuri’s head before he left to grab his shampoo bottle from the shelf. Massaging the scalp gently as Yuuri enjoyed the feeling of water touched his sore spot. 

“If you keep on spoiling me like this, I will become selfish and demand you to keep on servicing me like this,you know.” Yuuri said. 

“Is that a promise? I would love to see you boss me around. Especially with a heels on. I beat you would so incredibly sexy.” Viktor hummed. He poured a copious amount of soap into his hand and started to massage Yuuri’s chest. “We should also buy you a pair of bralette. Without the fear of your family barging on us, we can finally explore more sexy thing for you, love.” 

“A heels and now a bralette ? Viktor, I’m going to look ridiculous!” Yuuri started to chuckle but Viktor immediately pulled his head back and kissed his mouth hard again. His neck was straining as Viktor kept on dipping into him. 

“Yuuri, love! I bet you all my medals that you will look nothing less than perfect! Oh dorogoya, if only you can see yourself through my eyes.” 

The japanese in turn blushed before a small smile appeared on his face. “Well, if you promise you won’t laugh at me then I guess I will wear it.” 

“I promise you laughing will be the furthest thing on my mind. In fact, I don’t think I will be able to think clearly at all. You turn me into mindless beast,love.” Viktor bite Yuuri’s neck,making sure that he will leave a deep teeth mark on it for others to see tomorrow. 

“Viktor! What if the others saw the mark?!” Yuuri screamed. 

“Ssh, this is a bug repellant. We don’t want another Minami to pop up here in Russia wouldn't’ we ? I mean, I’m happy that you have such dedicated fans but luchik I’m but just a simple man with simple heart. I would get so jealous I might slice them with my skate! I don’t think they have ice rink in prison, Yuuri.” Viktor whined, earning himself another laugh from Yuuri. How cute. Yuuri thought he was joking. Even though he utterly meant every word he said. Every. Single. Word. 

Viktor turned the shower and washed the soap off Yuuri. When the japanese was finally clean,he carried him bridal style and slowly dropped him into the tub filled with steaming warm water. It was nothing compared to the onsen back in Hasetsu but at least he got a bath bombs now. 

He retrieved one from the cabined and watched as the water turned into shade of blue. A fresh,oceanic smell filled the bathroom and Yuuri sighed in content. 

Seeing his lover happy and content brought joy to his heart. The usual cold apartment had changed in a matter of seconds the moment Yuuri stepped in. After almost thirty long lonely years, the hole inside his heart finally filled. 

Viktor stepped into the shower to clean himself, he couldn’t wait to join Yuuri in the tub. 

“Hurry up, Vitya. I need your hug now.” Yuuri pouted from the side of the bathtub, the japanese grinned cheekily. 

“Didn’t take you long enough to pick up the attitude huh?” Viktor replied, a big smile plastered on his face as he hurriedly washed himself off. 

Yuuri only laughed in return and sighed happily. He submerged himself into the water while he waited for his lover to finish cleaning. The water felt good against his aching spine. 

When Viktor slipped behind him and wrapped him into a warm embrace, he tipped his head up and kissed him, their bodies pressed close to each other. 

“I love you, Vitya.” Yuuri whispered into the kiss. 

“I love you too, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! All of the russian term are the result of me google searching "russian pet names"!


End file.
